The Primary goal of the MBRS Program at Wayne State University is to enhance and augment research, minority research training and research career development. The MBRS program at Wayne State University (WSU) was initially funded on 9/29/78. It first started with four faculty participants. We currently have support for 41 undergraduate students and 16 graduate students. In our last proposal the entire program at WSU was deemed an Associate Program and the funding was changed to reflect this change. The current proposal is requesting funding for 25 subprojects with requests for support of 49 undergraduate and 21 graduate students. We have submitted 6 as active investigators and 19 as associate investigators. The MBRS Program at WSU has been very successful at achieving the goals of the MBRS Program. A significant number of our students have gone to professional schools or to gradate school. We have emphasized the excitement of graduate careers that will lead to academic careers for the MBRS students. Because of the past history at WSU of getting B.S graduated to pursue graduate work, we have over the past several years added a number of freshmen and sophomores to the program as a means of directing them to the sciences as career choices rather than only the professions. Also, we have formed outreach relationships with high school graduates who want graduate degrees rather than professional. We continue to be successful with students entering medicine and other professional programs. Our efforts have been successful in stimulating students to enter graduate and professional programs. With over 8,000 students enrolled from the ethnic ranks covered by this program, we have reasons to feel assured of continued success in the next four years of support. The presence of MBRS has definitely influenced the success of minority students at Wayne State University and the overall University community and has served as a base for the establishment of other minority based research training programs.